srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Ribbons Almark
"Innovators lead humanity. We are the superior race, and we are absolute. I can't stand us being seen the same way as humans." Ribbons Almark is an unusual individual. Despite his apparent youth, he wields a surprising level of influence within the Earth Federation, working hand-in-hand with many of the Federation's more prominent commanding figures. What purpose Ribbons serves in the EFA is largely obscure; what is known is that he is heavily involved in the distribution of GN Drive-derived resources, especially in the development of cutting edge GN particle-powered mobile suits -- a technology previously held only by Celestial Being. Despite the mystery that surrounds him, Ribbons is a calm and even disarmingly pleasant individual, affecting a polite demeanor to anyone who should encounter him. Yet just who 'Ribbons Almark' is, and what his true goals may be, remains a mystery to all but the man himself. Background Information CLASSIFIED Personality Traits At the surface, Almark is a polite young man who seems to be very kind and open-minded to outside ideas or opinions. He is mild-mannered and does not speak often, generally preferring to defer to those of a higher authority. He has great respect for authority figures, and is always complimentary to those around him -- especially commanding officers, or those in positions of influence. He offers suggestions in subtle ways, such that one might not even note his influence in the matter -- that is simply how quiet and unobtrusive Ribbons tends to behave in most situations. He is exceedingly good at adopting roles necessary to carry out a given agenda. In this much, he is incredibly perceptive. He is able to not only rapidly assess the weakpoints of an individual to exploit (ie, Alejandro Corner's powermongering, even despite the fact that Corner generally keeps this side hidden from the world), but can also adjust himself swiftly to a given scenario in order to work it towards an end that best works out in his favor. When he becomes the unassuming aide, he takes in the role completely and utterly -- which is exactly why it becomes so hard to discern his true motives. This capacity leads Ribbons to a tremendously manipulative nature. He is able to spread his influence far and wide without most people ever even knowing it; he is able to manipulate individuals who are fully capable mass-manipulators and schemers themselves, with them none the wiser; he is able to single-handedly guide worldwide events through the careful positioning of players in key positions. Ribbons has his hand in almost every proverbial cookie jar, all for the assumed goal of realizing Aeolia Schenberg's centuries old plan contained and constantly modified within the quantum supercomputer Veda. No matter what guise he may take, Ribbons is almost always polite, and almost always calm and self-assured. The mask of pleasantness is infuriating in its consistency, and his self-confidence is one of a man who seems to be directing a script rather than engaging in legitimate interactions. Much of Ribbons' viewpoints can be seen as a man overseeing a play, and it is true enough; his arrogance is such that he sees humans as bit players and tools to be moved by /his/ grand design, and thus, he feels no moral compunctions in sending them off to die or manipulating them to suit his own agendas. Innovators are the guiding hands of mankind. And humanity should simply be grateful for their assistance. This arrogance is hardly a mask, and it is hardly just normal confidence. Ribbons believes himself to be God. All things revolve around Ribbons, and he is the only one in the right to cast judgment upon a species who are too inferior, and too short-lived, to ever be able to properly guide and render judgment and punishment upon themselves. He is wholly detached from all things; whether it be Innovade, Newtype, Psychodriver, Innovator, or simple human, Ribbons views himself as innately superior -- as something that simply exists on a plane separate from the common mass of writhing life. These aspects, however, are not obvious about Ribbons Almark. At the end of the day, Ribbons excels at appearing as what he wants people to perceive him to be. He gives little care as to the actual safety of the 'animals' kept in his protective 'cage'... but he is very good at pretending to be. Ribbons is unalterably confident in his superiority. But when variables appear that Ribbons has not accounted for, this confidence can be shaken -- especially when they seem to be orchestrated by Schenberg himself. The unknown can irritate and even infuriate Ribbons, even though he often does not let it be seen in full. For a man who so carefully guides plots and manipulations, the x-factor is an abhorrent and ugly thing that he would like nothing more than to smash into non-existence. Talents & Abilities Ribbons Almark is the first Innovade made by Celestial Being, an existence meant to artificially simulate the properties of a true "Innovator" to assist humanity in their own personal evolution. As an Innovade, Ribbons is theoretically ageless thanks to the nanomachines that are a part of his genetic make-up; he is also capable of manipulating quantum brainwaves to achieve a number of ends, chief amongst them being the Innovade-exclusive ability to link up to the quantum supercomputer known as "Veda." As a Meister-class Innovade, Ribbons possesses strength, speed, and durability all well in excess of even peak human standards, as well as - like all Innovades - an increased aptitude towards living in the environment of space. As the original Innovade, Ribbons possesses a number of features in his design that were not included in later models, including complete access to all seven of Veda's data levels. Ribbons' consciousness is tied directly to Veda and is thus capable of existing without a body, making him theoretically immortal unless Veda is terminated. He is also capable of overriding the conscious personality of any other Innovade connected to Veda presuming their authority does not override his own with his own consciousness, allowing him to "brainjack" any Veda-connected Innovade at will. He also has perfect hair forever. Logs *2008-12-07 - Hunt for the Red October Pt. I - EFA hunts the super secret stealth sub?! *2009-04-09 - Jinxed - The EFA unleashes GN technology -- but how?! *2009-04-24 - Death/Rebirth Pt. I-a - Orb Union prepares to make its final stand. *2009-04-25 - Death/Rebirth Pt. II - The Orb Union falls, but not without making their enemies feel it. *2009-04-26 - Death/Rebirth Finale - The remnants of Orb are put into a fight for their very survival over the orbit of Earth. *2009-05-12 - He's The One They Call Dr. Feelgood - After having flattened most of a battlefield - friendlies included - with Wing Zero, Leo Stenbuck receives a visit from a 'doctor'. *2010-02-27 - Extensions Of Self - Ribbons Almark knows the way to a human's heart. *2010-03-31 - Slicing Up Eyeballs - A-LAWS makes a move on Neo-Zeon. *2010-04-22 - He's The One That Makes You Feel Alright - Leo Stenbuck and Ribbons Almark have a chat about a problem. *2010-07-22 - Sellin' Sugar to the Sweet - Ribbons Almark discusses Louise Halevy's grand future. Category:A-LAWS Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category:Innovator